Season
by Hana Han
Summary: Hanya kisah kecil di mana seorang pria yang merindukan kekasihnya./SasuSaku. Oneshoot.


Season.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasa rindu sangat wajar bagi siapapun. Tidak ada hukum atau larangan untuk lelaki merindukan sorang gadis. termasuk Sasuke yang merindukan Sakura setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di tengah gang kecil dengan sebuah kota kecih berpta merah dalam genggamannya. Dari beberapa menit yang lalu manik obsidiannya tak berhenti untuk terus memandang kotak tersebut sampai sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya dan membuatnya terpaksa menyembunyikan kotak tersebut di saku mantel cokelat-nya.

"Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" sasuke memandang Hatake Kakashi yang sudah ada di sampingnya. Lelaki yang menjadi mentor barunya setelah lebih dulu menjadi tetangganya dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hanya mencari angin," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Di udara yang dingin seperti ini? Kau serius?" Kakashi menatap Sasuke skeptic. Dia hampir saja bersin ketika angin musim dingin berhembus di sekitarnya, sementara murid bodohnya itu malah sedang mencari angin? Kakashi mendengus, "Jangan bodoh. Ini bahkan masih awal bulan Desember."

Sasuke mengganti karbondioksida-nya perlahan. "Oke, aku ada urusan di sini."

"Kau tidak macam-macam 'kan?"

"Niat tersembunyi apa yang terlihat di wajahku?" Kakashi menggeleng. "Kalau begitu pergilah, aku tidak ingin diganggu."

"Jangan aneh-aneh, ya," seru pria bermasker tersebut sembari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bersikap sok keren dengan bersandar di tembok rumah orang. Pada saat yang sama, suara yang dia kenali sebagai suara Sakura membuatnya waspada.

Dia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Sakura berjalan melewati gang kecil yang dia singgahi. Dengan menjaga jarak aman, Sasuke menikuti Sakura. Dia berharap Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa dirinya menguntit gadis _bubble gum_ tersebut. sungguh bukan perbuatan yang elit menguntit kekasih sendiri seperti ini.

Tapi jujur saja, Sasuke sedikit tidak enak mengikuti kekasihnya itu diam-diam. Dia takut, ya dia takut, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui pria lain. Walau Sasuke yakin Sakura bukan gadis seperti itu. dia merupakan gadis paling setia.

Kemudian langkah kakinya terpaksa berhenti ketika mendapati Sakura berhenti di sisi seorang lelaki yang berdiri _anteng_ di sepedanya. Sakura tersenyum pada laki-laki itu. laki-laki itu memberikan bungkusan coklat.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura senang. "Aku akan ke sana lagi," serunya sembari melambaikan tangan membalas lambaian si lelaki asing tersebut yang sudah mengayuh sepedanya pergi.

 _Ckit._

" _Ke sana? Ke mana?"_ Dahi Sasuke terlipat bingung. dia semakin bersemangat dalam mengikuti kekasihnya itu. Ternyata jalan yang dituju Sakura adalah jalan menuju kuil. Ke berada di sana, Sakura meletakkan bungkusan coklat tersebut di tiang kuil. Sementara Sasuke menunggu di luar.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura setelah melemparkan koin dan membunyikan lonceng kuil. _Berdoa kah?_

Keadaan kuil begitu sepi sampai Sasuke bisa mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Sudah satu bulan dia tidak menghubungiku. Aku tahu dia sibuk, tapi biasanya masih bisa mengirim pesan. Apa dia … sudah lupa padaku ya?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis pikiran buruk yang ada di kepalanya. "Tidak … tidak …. Sasuke-kun hanya sedang sibuk, lebih dari biasanya."

Kemudian ada jeda di sana. "Aku bingung, Sasuke adalah lelaki yang dingin, sedingin bahkan lebih dingin dari musim ini, tapi kenapa aku bisa suka padanya, ya?"

Sasuke juga tidak tahu. Kenapa di antara banyaknya laki-laki tampan dan hangat, sakura malah memilihnya. Sasuke pun juga tidak tahu kenapa malah menerima perasaan Sakura. Padahal baginya Sakura tidak lebih dari teman masa kecil.

"Apa lebih baik aku mengakhiri hubungan kita saja?" Dan pertanyaan tersebut menyentak jantungnya. Kelopak matanya melebar terkejut. Perlahan tangan Sasuke memegang tempat di mana hati _imaginer_ -nya berada. Apa maksudnya? Putus? Heh, yang benar saja!

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak bisa, karena aku mencintai Sasuke-kun."

Ketika Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut, lagi-lagi hatinya tersentak, oleh kehangatan. Sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum ironi. Orang bodoh macam apa yang mencintai Sasuke sebegitunya?

"Nah, _Kami-sama_ , bisakah kau mempertemukan kami berdua?"

Seolah Tuhan mendengarkan apa doa Sakura, kaki Sasuke bergerak. Bergerak untuk berani memunculkan diriya di hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura." Ah, akhirnya Sasuke bisa menyebutkan nama gadis itu. dia bisa melihat tubuh Sakura yang menegang. Dengan kaku, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan aku."

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"Ya, aku ada di sini."

Sakura gelagapan, "K-kau … berarti barusan−"

"−Begitulah. Aku mendengarnya." Sakura terkesiap. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang dia ingat, tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada kukuhan lengan Sasuke. Air matanya jatuh berderai begitu saja.

"Ugh, kau ini. Penguntit!" gerutunya. Dalam beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, lantas Sasuke menjauhkan Sakura sebatas lengannya. "Ya, dan aku jadi ingin tahu, siapa lelaki yang bertemu denganmu tadi?"

"Eh? Yang mana?" Entah bertemu dengan Sasuke membuat memorinya kacau atau Sakura hanya pura-pura lupa?

"Tadi, dia memakai masker, menggunakan sepeda, dan kau menerima bingkisan coklat−" Sasuke menunjuk benda tersebut, "−darinya."

Sakura mengerjap sekali. "Oh, itu. Hmm … yah sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting, sih."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut tak puas. "Jelaskan!"

Dan biasanya kalau Sasuke sudah menambahkan tanda seru di akhir kalimatnya seperti itu, Sakura akan menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya. Gadis _bubble gum_ itu melepaskana kukungan Sasuke dan berjalan untuk mengambil bungkusan coklat tersebut. kelopak matanya berkedip malu ketika mengulurkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Itu … sebenarnya hadiah untuk hari jadi kita besok lusa. Eh, tapi karena kau sudah tah, jadi aku beri sekarang saja,' jelasnya. Sasuke menengok ke dalam. Terdapat dua buah kotak putih di dalamnya dengan berat yang lumayan.

Sebelum membuka kotak tersebut, Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di salah satu bangku terdekat di sana. lantas Sasuke membuka kotak berwarna sederhana tersebut.

Ternyata isinya pun juga sederhana, tapi manis.

Dua cangkir _couple_ bergambar kelinci merah muda dan kelinci biru.

Sasuke menoleh kea rah Sakura yang ternyata juga sedang melihatnya. Gadis itu _nyengir_ lima jari.

"Itu motif kelinci yang ada di _t-shirt couple_ waktu itu. karena Sasuke-kun tidak mau membelikannya untukku, jadi aku saja yang menghadiahkan itu untukmu. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, Sasuke-kun tidak akan mau mengenaka _t-shirt_ manis seperti itu, jadi aku mengubahnya jadi cangkir saja," jelas Sakura sembari terkikik geli.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Lalu, laki=laki itu?"

"Oh itu, dia Sasori, sepupuku. Kebetulan dia menerima pesanan cangkir seperti itu. dan aku memesannya di sana. Sasuke-kun sendiri kemana sampai tidak bisa menghubungiku selama sebulan?"

Sasuke mengangguk paham tapi dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut. Tangannya justru menyentil kening Sakura gemas disusul dengan pekikan gadis itu. Lantas Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak yang dari tadi dia sembunyikan di balik mantelnya. Sasuke memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Sebenarnya itu aku siapkan sebagai ganti karena sudah tidak menghubungimu selama satu bulan. Sejujurnya aku sibuk menggantikan pekerjaan Itachi- _nii_ yang sakit."

Sakura memandang bingung kotak tersebut. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Berbeda dengan hadiah Sakura yang sederhana dan manis tadi, hadiah dari Sasuke sangat mewah bagi Sakura.

Liontin bermata jade.

"Kau … bodoh ya?"

"Hah!?" Sasuke jelas tidak terima dibilang bodoh. Bagian mana yang bodoh dari memberi sebuah liontin?

"Aku … aku hanya memberimu cangkir _couple_ , kenapa kau malah memberiku liontin mahal ini?"

Oh, itu alasannya. Sakura memang berbeda. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan uangku saja."

Dan Sasuke mendapatkan cubitan di lengan bagian atasnya. "Sombong!" sembur Sakura.

Siapapun yang melihat mereka, seharusnya mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke mau menerima Sakura. Itu karena hati keduanya sama-sama tahu bahkan hanya musim semi yang mampu menghangatkan musim dingin. Dan kau tidak akan tahu betapa indahnya musim semi jika tidak ada musim dingin 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **#NulisRandom2017**

 **27 Juni 2017**

 **.**


End file.
